


When the party's over.

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, Deceit is a sweetie, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rejection, Roman will be okay, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: Logan continued reading his book with a small smile. His boyfriend behind him, his brother asleep with his head in his own boyfriend's lap.On this beautiful summer's day it was perfect. The grass tickling his toes. The sun showing no signs of tanning his face.He squinted up at the sun with a small smile still etched on his face.Everything was perfect.Everything was perfect when the party was over.





	When the party's over.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a sad one, boys-

 

Logan and Roman weren't dating. They weren't exactly friends either.

 

Their friendship was... interesting to say the least. They knew each other from high school, but met officially in their final year from a friend.

 

They met due to Logan's brother Virgil dating Roman's best friend, Patton Brown. They met up in a group outing the couple invited Roman and Logan to. They immediately hated each other. Roman was too arrogant and self-absorbed for Logan's tastes. Logan was too stale, boring and snobby for Roman's tastes. Any encounter they had would end in a argument.

 

Except for a few occasions the two got along...

 

One senior high school house party, the two may have gotten a bit drunk and fucked. They swore to never speak of it again.

 

Two years later, in their second year of college, they had a healthy 'friends-with-benefits' relationship.

 

These sexual encounters usually happened either in a pure drunken haze, or clouded in lust.

 

They were both fine with this arrangement. Rivals all day, and fuck-buddies some nights.

 

Roman was fine with this arrangement and enjoyed the non-romantic aspect to this.

 

So why was he so angry at Dolo for flirting with Logan?

 

 

Roman had watched he didn't squeeze his beer can too much. He certainly didn't want it to break and spill everywhere. But with the way Dolo was looking Logan up and down with such sexual lust was infuriating, even more so that Logan was doing the same.

 

He stood in the living room next to the table of drinks and snacks. He could see over the crowd of people dancing, completely drunk, Logan leaning on the kitchen counter with Dolo towering over him with a hungry look.

 

Logan's face had a small red blush, himself being a little drunk, not as drunk as the others because he could hold his drink. Dolo was smirking at him from above, holding his own beer can in one hand, the other to the side of Logan, cornering him.

 

Roman gritted his teeth at them, his ears hurting over the music being too loud.

 

This had been going on for weeks. Dolo was part of Roman's friendship circle, which consisted of; Roman, Dolo, Logan, Virgil and Patton.

 

Dolo had been flirting with Logan for weeks, months even. Worst part about it, was Logan flirted back.

 

Roman was terrified to say the least. He didn't know why the thought of Logan and Dolo being a thing scared him so much, maybe because he'd lose the good arrangement they had? Yes. That's it.

 

Roman took a long gulp of his drink and threw it on the ground in anger. He turned around and ripped out another from the pack.

 

“Woah, what's wrong with you!?” He heard someone shout to him over the music. He turned around with a new, unopened can. It was Virgil. Roman shrugged and opened the can which popped and fizzed.

 

He looked back over at Dolo and Logan. Dolo leaned down close to Logan's ear and whispered something to him. Roman didn't want to know what he said, but whatever it was, it made Logan blush a deep red. Roman drunk from his can in anger, still staring at the two.

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. 'What's up with him?' He wondered. Virgil's eyes followed Roman's, searching for what he was looking for. Virgil was slightly taller than Roman, so it was easy for him to scan the room for whatever had caught Roman's eye.

 

His eyes trailed over the room and until they landed on Logan and Dolo.

 

Dolo had set his drink on the counter, he had decided to stop before he gets completely wasted. He had one hand still on the other side of Logan, trapping him in the corner of the counters. Logan was looking up at him, slightly tipsy.

 

“Dolo?” Logan asked. Dolo looked down at him.

 

“Yes, my dear Logan?” He asked with a small smirk. Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname.

 

“Serious talk here.” Logan said. Dolo raised his hands a little.

 

“I'm all ears.” That statement was ironic since Dolo had hearing aids. Dolo grinned down at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes again, but smiled fondly. He then bit his lip.

 

“It has come to my attention that you have been flirting with me.” Logan said.

 

“However did you figure that out? Did Virgil tell you?” Dolo replied sarcastically. Logan blushed a slight pink.

 

“No!” He answered defensively. Virgil did tell him. “I figured it out myself. And, as you may have noticed, I too have been... flirting back.” Logan said slowly. Dolo listened intently, a knowing grin creeping onto his face as he listened. Logan squinted at him.

 

“Stop that.” He said. Dolo laughed, turning his head away as he did.

 

“Stop what?” He turned back to Logan, still having that look on his face. Logan furrowed his brows.

 

“That.” Logan said. Dolo smirked.

 

“What's 'that'?” He asked. Logan huffed in annoyance.

 

“That stupid look on your face! Like you know what I'm going to say!” He exclaimed. Dolo kept smirking.

 

“That's because I do.” Logan scoffed.

 

“Really? What was I going to say?” He challenged. Dolo put his hand down next to Logan again.

 

“You were gonna ask me if I was being serious or not. Weren't you?” Dolo answered with confidence. Logan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, telling Dolo he was right. His smirk grew wider. “It appears I'm right.” Dolo said smugly. Logan held his can close to his chest and turned his head away with a brighter pink. Dolo smiled. His hand covered over Logan's that was also on the counter. Logan froze a little and Dolo noticed it. He moved his thumb in circles over Logan's hand.

 

It was around a minute with the music blaring and none of the two talking. Logan bit his lip after that minute and spoke up.

 

“Were you?” Logan spoke loudly over the music. Dolo cocked his head to the side, still rubbing his thumb in circles over Logan's hand. Logan's hand locked with Dolo's.

 

“Was I what?” Dolo asked, dragging this out because he enjoyed annoying Logan. Logan huffed, blowing his fringe up into the air and back to his forehead. He turned his head to Dolo and looked up at him.

 

“Were you being serious?” He asked. Dolo looked down at him. He held eye contact with Logan for a second before leaning down to his ear.

 

“That all depends. Do you want me to be?” He asked, leaning back up, his face inches away from Logan's. Logan's wide eyes looked up to him slowly. Dolo patiently waited for an answer.

 

It was Dolo's turn to be surprised as Logan grabbed Dolo's face and pulled him down to kiss him. Dolo's eyes went wide for a second before he smirked and held Logan's hips, pulling him closer. Damn was Logan a good kisser.

 

 

Virgil smirked and took a sip out of his soda can.

 

“Interesting.” He said to himself. He turned his head to look at Roman who was staring at them with fury. Virgil took another drink of his soda before speaking.

 

“Something caught your eye, Ro?” Virgil said. “Or someone?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Roman crushed his now empty can.

 

“No.” He answered simply. Virgil was wondering how far he can push this. He leaned on the table, smirking at Roman.

 

“Really? No 'science major wanting to be a physics teacher, who happens to be named Logan Sanders' caught your eye?” He said. Roman looked up at him and scowled.

 

“I don't know what you're implying.” Roman answered. Virgil rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“Please, Roman. Everyone knows you've got a thing Logan.” Virgil told him. Roman averted his gaze. He picked up another can of beer. At this rate he was going to end up wasted.

 

“I don't.” He said firmly. Virgil scoffed.

 

“Sure you don't.” He drank his soda. “It's very common for fuck buddies to get together.” Virgil then said.

 

Roman spat out his drink and looked at Virgil with wide eyes.

 

“How did you know!?” He exclaimed. Virgil laughed.

 

“It wasn't hard to find out.” He answered, drinking from his can again. “Also when you're brother stumbles into your dorm covered in hickies and bruises, you tend to ask questions.” Virgil said. Roman turned his face away, glowing red.

 

'Fair enough.' He thought.

 

Virgil looked at him, seeing him get embarressed. He sighed.

 

“Look, I don't have a problem with you liking my brother, Roman,” He started off, and he didn't have a problem. Any guy, girl, or none of the above who had a crush on Logan in the past was Virgil's worst enemy. “But if you wanna get with my brother, offically an item, you have to tell him. Dolo also has feelings for Logan, which is obvious as well. I'm not rooting for any sides, I've said the exact same thing to Dolo as I have said to you, 'I like you both and have no problem with you dating my brother.'” Virgil continued. “It's not a first come first served thing, but you gotta make a move.” Virgil said.

 

Roman listened to every word Virgil said. He had thought about this, telling Logan how he felt, but the arrangement they had was strictly 'no feelings allowed'. Roman drank from his beer again, finishing it and grabbing another. Virgil sighed, Roman showed no response to him. He turned back to look at his brother to see if he was okay and his eyes were wide. Logan and Dolo were kissing, full-on making out with tongues. Roman looked at him weirdly.

 

“What's up with you?” He asked, then attempting to look at what caught his eye. Virgil moved in front of his veiw.

 

“Nothing!” He smiled. Roman raised an eyebrow and tried to look around Virgil. Virgil moved in front of him quickly. Roman frowed.

 

“What the fuck, Virgil?” He tried to move again, but Virgil stood in front of him again. This went on for a full thirty seconds before Roman got angry with this stupidness and shoved Virgil a little out of the way. He looked for what Virgil was looking at.

 

His heart stopped. His eyes went wide and his jaw fell slack a little. Dolo had Logan pressed against the kitchen counter, hands on his waist tightly, french kissing him. Worst part about it, was that Logan was kissing him back, with just as much passion, his arms around Dolo's neck and hands in his hair.

 

Dolo lifted Logan up to sit on the counter to they were at eye level with each other. Logan wrapped his legs around Dolo's waist, pulling him closer. Dolo moved one hand from Logan's waist to the counter to stable his balance and not knock into Logan. He didn't want him to get hurt. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt him.

 

Roman's shock turned to anger quickly. Virgil stood beside him and looked between his brother and Dolo, to Roman. “Listen, Roman,” He began, turning to him, “You cannot get angry- Roman!” Before Virgil could stop him, Roman and thrown his beer can on the floor and was storming towards the two.

 

 

Logan was too lost in Dolo to realise the storm coming his way. Dolo pulled away when he felt Logan pull at his shirt. Logan looked disappointed, but Dolo smiled.

 

“You're drunk. You're not thinking clearly. I don't want to take advantage of you.” He said honestly. Logan moved his hands from his shirt to his collar.

 

“I want you.” He said to him, pressing their foreheads together. Dolo kissed him quickly and sweetly.

 

“See, I don't know if that's you or the alcohol. We'll talk about this when you're sober. Okay?” Dolo said, looking deep into Logan's eyes. Logan looked back trying to grasp a sober thought. He nodded after a minute.

 

“'Kay.” He slurred. Dolo smiled, he kissed his nose and Logan blushed.

 

“We should get you home. Let's go find Virgil-” Dolo was interrupted by someone roughly pulling him back.

 

Dolo stumbled back and looked across the room with shock and anger, only seeing a flash of red hair and Logan being pulled away. Dolo followed him but lost Logan in the crowd. He scanned the room desperately trying to find him.

 

 

Roman pulled Dolo back harshly, not even giving him time to register what happened as he pulled Logan away from him and out the kitchen. He clutched onto his arm and pulled him through the crowd. He dragged him upstairs and into a random bedroom.

 

He shoved Logan. Logan stumbled and turned around with wide eyes.

 

“Roman? What are you doing-” Logan didn't have time to respond before Roman shoved him up against the wall and kissing him, pinning his wrists to the wall. Logan squirmed under his grip, mumbling Roman's name. Roman moved his mouth to Logan's neck.

 

“Roman!” Logan squirmed more, but not in arousal. Roman didn't get the hit and continued to leave hickies on his neck. Logan winced. Roman was going to leave bruises on his wrists at this point. Logan tried to move out of Roman's grip.

 

“Roman!” He exclaimed when he bit his neck. He shoved him back, finally gaining control of his arms.

 

Roman stumbled back, shocked. Logan glared at him.

 

“What the fuck!?” He shouted at him. Roman was looking at him with wide eyes. “What the hell are you doing!?”

 

“I-I-” He tried to say something but the words stumbled out. Logan was still scowling and looking at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“Well?” He pushed. Roman's mouth moved, but no words came out. Logan shook his head, the alcohol making him more angry. The sober part of of his brain saying leave before you get into a heated argument with Roman.

 

Logan turned around and walked out of the room, after a minute. Roman saw him leaving and his heart rate sped up times one hundered. He couldn't let Logan leave hating him.

 

He pulled Logan back into the room, slamming the door.

 

 

Dolo had been looking around for Logan, worried someone was going to hurt him. He hadn't seen where he went, or who took him.

 

He was stressing out badly.

 

“Excuse me.” He said, moving past people dancing. He spotted Virgil at the drinks table and made his way over to him.

 

“Virgil!” He shouted over the music. Virgil turned to him.

 

“Sup, D?” He said. The panic must have been evident on his face. “What's up with you?” He asked.

 

“Have you seen Logan?” He asked. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

 

“No. Last time I saw him, he was with you.” Virgil then grew skeptical and worried. “Why?” He asked. Dolo opened his mouth to answer, but a door slammed open, getting his attention. He saw Logan being pulled back into a room and the door slamming shut again. Dolo's heart stopped, before picking up it's pace. 'Logan!' He thought. He bolted towards the door.

 

Roman dragged Logan back further in the room, latching onto his wrist tightlty. Logan was getting more aggitated. He tried to pull his wrist free from Roman's vice like grip.

 

The struggle lasted no longer than thirty seconds, Roman desperately try to get Logan to stay. He fucked up before he even said anything. He should let Logan go before things get worse and he ruins any chance of them even being friends. If they could have even be called that. Logan squirmed more.

 

“Roman! Let me go!” Logan yelled. Roman grabbed the same wrist with his other hand, more feverly. The words came out without meaning to. Everything happened in slow motion as the words slipped out of his mouth with no chance of shutting them up.

 

“I love you!” He exclaimed loudly. Logan's head snapped towards him, frozen in place but still pulling away from Roman. Logan's grey glass-like eyes fixated on him widely. The silence was uncomfortable and suffocating.

 

“What?” Logan asked slowly, almost shaking. Roman's words failed him. When speaking with Logan he always made sure to have something to come back to, something to say. Nothing came out of his mouth, not matter how hard he tried. He swallowed down a large lump in his throat.

 

Logan staring at him expectingly wasn't helping him regain his confidence to clear up his mistake or elaborate. His mind was at war with blaming it on the fact he was drunk, or come clear and confess, as if he hadn't done that already.

 

Roman squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the lump that returned in his throat. He opened his eyes and stared into Logan's beautiful glass-like eyes, which he found himself getting lost in.

 

“I love you.” Roman repeated, his voice was wavering. The confusion still on Logan's face made him continue.

 

“I don't know when, or why,” The why was a lie. He knew exactly why. Roman bit his lip to gnaw down his nerves building up like a blazing fire.

 

“Logan,” His grip on his wrist was more gentle, “I think you are beautiful.” He breathed out. Logan's facial expression turned into something Roman didn't understand, therefore couldn't describe.

 

“Roman-” He began softly, but was cut off by Roman continuing.

 

“I think you are more than beautiful – I think you are stunning. Your eyes are the most prettiest thing i've seen. They're like glass, so fragile and wondrous. Your way with words is so moving and endearing. The way your eyes light up talking about your major is such a wonderful sight to see, finally seeing you let loose is so relaxing.” The words came falling out before Roman could even try to contain him.

 

“Roman-” Logan tried again, a little more desperately. However, Roman continued on.

 

“Your black hair is so soft and smooth. My favourite thing to do is run my hands through your hair when you are blissed out in pleasure, or the other way around,” Roman's heart hammered into his chest, he swear it was beating louder than the music outside, positive Logan could feel the vibrations transferring from his fingertips.

 

“Your lips are obscenely chapped, but I never mind because you are an amazing kisser. You are so gentle and caring and I just wish you were just as gentle and caring to me normally than just during sex.” Logan's breath hitched. Roman breathed in deeply.

 

“Logan I love you so fucking much and I – I... I...” Roman trailed off, unsure of what to say.

 

_'Do you want to go for coffee someday?'_

 

Roman opened his mouth to say it. A standard phrase that would mean so much if he got the desired answer. The music was drowned out by a loud ringing in his ears.

 

“Do you-” The door slamming open cut him off. He and Logan jumped, causing Roman to drop Logan's wrist. Dolo was stood there, but for no longer than a second before he rushed to Logan, panic and fear on his features.

 

“Logan! Are you alright!?” He gently put his hands on Logan's shoulders. Logan stared at Dolo bewildered, the weight of Roman's words too much to handle and process. Roman stood there watching them, heart sinking lower and lower.

 

Logan could only manage a meek nod to Dolo as he fussed over him, making sure he was alright. Dolo then turned to Roman, hands still on Logan.

 

“If you did anything to him I swear to god.” Dolo growled at him. Roman shook his head.

 

“I didn't do anything to him.” He snapped with a glare. He turned to Logan, his features softening. They stared at each other. He didn't know what Roman was waiting for, maybe an approval of his affection, a date, _anything_ really.

 

But he didn't get any of that. All he got was-

 

“Let's go.” Logan turned himself away from Roman to face the door. Dolo moved his hand to the small of Logan's back and led him out the room.

 

Before the door shut, Logan and Roman's eyes met, Roman's pleading eyes begging for Logan to stay, but Logan's sympathetic ones shut and turned away.

 

Roman was left alone in the room. The realisation of what had happened and what it meant crashing down on him like a waterfall, or an earthquake. He sunk down to the floor, he sat down and just let the tears stream down his face. He didn't sob, they rolled down his cheeks silently. He didn't know how long he sat there, crying in the dark with music playing Billie Eilish's when the party's over. He let himself slowly lie down on the floor. He listened to the music with the tears wetting his hairline. The tears came down faster when he realised the bitterness of the song being like his current situation.

 

The funny thing Is he didn't realise he was crying until a sob escaped his lips.

 

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go home and sleep.

 

_This all a bad dream._

 

 

 

Patton played with Virgil's hair as the emo laid in his head in his lap. The sun was bright on the college campus. Most students were outside enjoying the sun before it would turn into a downpour, knowing Florida it wouldn't be long.

 

Dolo had his back pressed against the three they sat near, arms wrapped around Logan's waist as he sat between his legs reading an Agatha Christie novel. He ran his hands through his smooth black hair. Logan let out a content sigh to which Dolo smiled at. He still couldn't believe that he and Logan were dating, a date later on this day to universal studios. He let his chin rest inbetween Logan's neck and his shoulder. He didn't think he could truly be happier.

 

Patton smiled at them before turning his attention back to his sleeping boyfriend, leaning down and kissing his temple. He ran his fingers through his hair again.

 

It was a peaceful day for all the boys.

 

Of course, except for one.

 

Roman was walking past them on campus, trying to head to his dorm without anyone talking to anyone. The guilt of the previous night too much to handle. He supposed he should be thankful Logan was too drunk to remember. Virgil had heard all about it from Dolo when he explained what happened to Logan. He was his brother, so naturally was worried. Virgil told Roman Logan didn't remember anything past kissing Dolo.

 

However, Dolo would still remember, and he knew Dolo was already over-protective of Logan before they were dating, no doubt how bad it would be now.

 

His hair was a mess and he hated it, he should dye his hair back brown, his naturally red hair was becoming too vibrant He pushed the sunglasses up his nose so they wouldn't fall off.

 

As he walked past Patton, the man looked up and grinned widely.

 

“Roman!” He waved up at him. Virgil shifted under him with furrowed brows but didn't wake up.

 

Roman stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at Patton. He gave him a small wave. Patton beckoned him over.

 

Roman looked at Logan leaning against Dolo. Dolo was looking at him with indifferent eyes, but he could see the grip on Logan tightening. Logan looked up from his book and god... he was beautiful. His hair swept back and his round glasses falling down his nose, the freckles all too close together. He bit his lip and took a step back.

 

“I've, uh, got some theatre work to do, Pat. Maybe later.” He hurried off before he could see the dejected look in Patton's eyes.

 

“Later, Roman!” He shouted after him. Roman hurried off towards the dorm buildings before anyone else could even try to strike up a conversation with him.

 

He couldn't face everyone yet. He wasn't going to shut himself away from everyone forever. He couldn't do that to himself. He would talk to them tomorrow.

 

He just needed some time.

 

Logan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Roman finally doing school work? A miracle has arrived.” He joked. Patton shook his head with a smile while Dolo sniggered.

 

Logan shifted so he was leaning his full weight on Dolo. Dolo put his chin back inbetween his neck and shoulder with a content sigh.

 

Logan continued reading his book with a small smile. His boyfriend behind him, his brother asleep with his head in his own boyfriend's lap.

 

On this beautiful summer's day it was perfect. The grass tickling his toes. The sun showing no signs of tanning his face.

 

He squinted up at the sun with a small smile still etched on his face.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

_Everything was perfect when the party was over._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!


End file.
